Is This It?
by Aibi
Summary: After living four years in America, Drake Asher meets a new flaming red-haired secretary from Britain who would turn his world upside down. (DG) Rating changed due to mature storyline.
1. It Was Just Fine

Title: Is This It?   
Author: Aibi   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. All characters are owned by JK Rowling. If I did, I would be in Draco's pants by now. Nah, joking joking ;)   
A/N: I haven't written a fanfic for eons, and my first time writing HP fics. I've been reading a LOT and decided it was time to contribute back into the HP fanfic world. I started on one a week back, but I only wrote little chunks of the important parts. It was quite hard to me to put them together, since there were going to be one-shots. But they all looked good together in a series, so I'll try to put them together somehow, since I wrote the first chapter and then another part that I wrote would be chapter three or four and another one would be chapter 9 or something. So yup, I'll see what I can do.   
Repost: Thanks to the people who told me about the mistake. I can't really believe I could misread something like that. Thanks again 

First chapter is dedicated to Microsoft Word, for the LOVELY spell checker, without it, I would probably be writing with spelling mistakes. And also to Cyndi (cynthetic on FF.net) for introducing the HP fanfic world to me and especially the Draco/Ginny pairing. :D

****

Chapter 1 - It Was Just Fine

I'm Drake Asher, and I'm sure you don't know who I am. But I know all of you have heard of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Drake is the same person, but I'll explain that later.

I'm sitting here in my huge and lavished office with absolutely nothing to do and on was the verge of being bored to death. It had been like this since four years ago, when I arrived in America and my grandfather gave me a job in one of his multimillion companies. You all must be wondering how I ended up here, in this office with a boring job, instead of following in my father's footsteps to become a Death Eater. Since I do have all the time in the world, I'll be generous and tell you my story.

I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts when all this happened. Voldemort's power was restored by some unknown power source (there were rumours, but none other than His most trusted knew) and began his plans against the Mudbloods and Mudblood-lovers. Typical. My dear father was anxious to get me innitiated so I could share the glory when Voldemort kills Potter and takes over the wizarding world. Bunch of bullocks to me, with Potter and his followers, there was no way the silly Death Eaters would win. I for one don't care who won, as long as I don't have the ugly dark mark on my arm, or myself being chopped into little pieces. Don't tell anyone about this, but I had silently hoped Potter would win the War so I don't have to be threatened by father to serve the Dark Lord and would have a life of my own.

So where was I? Oh right, so instead of joining Voldemort, I ran. Who would have guessed the great Draco Malfoy would beg his grandfather, to take him away, in hoping his life will be spared from the War. The whole process actually took less than two weeks and I was off to America. My grandfather had 'leaked' some information to the Daily Prophet about my whereabouts, and the next day the front page announced I was missing, presumably dead. No details were given to my death. Everyone stopped suspecting as soon as a picture of my mother crying over my death appeared the next day in the front page of the Daily Prophet again.

My grandfather gave a new identity to start a new life here. My new name became Drake Asher, Asher of course, was his new surname after he moved here. He never liked the name Draco, he thought my father was crazy to name me after 'dragon'. Not only that, but the name Draco would attract too much attention. You don't see anyone around here named Draco, do you?

He named me the Vice President of this company after the one before had 'retired'. But the title sounded great, doesn't it? Drake Asher, Vice President. But all I did was put my signature on a solid black line, picked up the phone a few times a day and oh, sat on this comfy chair. This lifestyle was exciting for the first few months or so, as I felt I had power over other people. But soon after the excitement ran out and it felt no different than a routine. I was trapped inside this building from 9 to 5, trapped at home after I got off work. I had absolutely no social life, and my grandfather made sure of that. But on occasion, I would sneak out go visit my closest acquaintance and that's another story after this one.

My grandfather made sure everyone thought I had power over this company because that way people will respect me. _Or fear me._ Damn him and his stupid arse for not trusting his own grandson.

There's the basic of my life after Hogwarts. I guessed that part's all cleared up. After saving my arse and moving to America, I've picked up a few things (other than the fact I had adopted American slang and such) from this place. This whole encounter did knock some sense into me as I tried to adapt this new life. Too bad I could only use magic at home and with nobody such as guests or visitors around. At least I could still have house elves. (Which my grandfather placed them into a locked closet when we had visitors over, not like you need to know.) It'll be hell if he wouldn't let them serve here.

After that entire mumble jumble, I believe my life should follow these three rules: One - Don't ever let anyone know your true identity. Two - Don't do anything that will attract unwanted attention to you. Three - Don't get involved in a romantic relationship with anyone, especially someone who works at the same place as you do.

I've lived four (long and agonizing, if I might add) years abiding these rules, and there were times where I came close into breaking the third one. Damn these male hormones, if I didn't get away from them fast enough, I would have shagged every single one of them (who continuously want to get in my pants.) But nonetheless, I put my foot down and everything was fine. Well, so I thought it would be, until SHE came along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I walked into my office exactly on time and found my Grandfather waiting for me.

"Drake, I just want to let you know that you will be getting a new secretary today."

__

Another new one? Didn't I just get one a few weeks back? What was her name... Cindy? Amy? Ah, screw it.

"Drake?" I heard something slam onto my desk and I was brought back to reality.

"Sorry Gramps. So who's the new girl?"

My grandfather thinks all secretaries should be females and all the person sitting inside the office should be a male. Sexist? Obviously, we _are_ Malfoys, and don't forget to add _traditional_ in front of that too.

"Just another red head and also she's new to America. I hope you will be able to show her around town, so she won't be using the excuse of being lost when she's late for work." I then heard him mutter something along the line of, "It is not like you have anything to do here."

I cannot believe he would even say such a thing. Of course I have nothing to do around here! _You never give me anything to do, you old fart!_ I wanted badly to say that, but as usual, I restrained myself.

"Of course, I'll make sure she'll feel just at home by the end of the week." I put a fake smile but my eyes were glaring at him.

"I am sure you will."

"So... where is she?"

I thought the new secretary would be another one of those Cindys' or Mindys'. But boy, was I wrong. I so did not anticipate this would happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nice to meet you, Boss."

Nice body, nice smile, along with British accent. Something I haven't heard of for a long time. And note the flaming red hair.

"You are...?" Please don't tell me she works here, she's practically shaggable when she just stand there. 

"Virginia Weasley sir. Your new secretary."

Damn. Add another note to self, 'No touching this one.'

Wait a minute... A Weasley? Grandpa hired a Weasley? Maybe he doesn't know about the Malfoy vs Weasley feud, but still… But on the other hand, doesn't she know she's working for the Malfoys? Hm, maybe not I guess, we did change our surnames. Why am I so worried? _Oh because she's a Weasley?_

Actually this is going to be a blast. I have the youngest Weasley as a secretary, and she doesn't know who I am. But I do… So a little torture here, a little teasing there should make up all the fun I've missed at Hogwarts. The good old days, spending a little of my torturing little first graders and taunting the Potter Trio, especially the redhead and the Mudblood.

"Sir?" She politely asked me, snapping me out of my reverie. I really should pay more attention. I really dislike having my thoughts being interrupted, and especially with it happening twice in less than an hour.

"Yes? Oh right, you're the new secretary. I'm Drake Asher. My grandfather said you just arrived in America and he said _I_ should show you around town. And for the love of god, don't call me 'sir', it makes me feel old and I am _not_ old." I ended my little speech with a slight smirk, letting her know who the boss is around here.

She seemed to be a little taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Yes sir- er. Mr. Asher."

"Let's go," I stood up and was walking towards the door.

But she just stood there like a stone gargoyle. What the heck is wrong with her?

"Go? Go where?"

"Giving you a tour around town, remember? If you're going to be my secretary, you need to be quicker than that, _Weasley_."

Virginia's eyes widen when I emphasized her last name. Oops, guess I took this a little too far and made a tiny little slip. I shrugged and used my authority voice to talk, hoping she would think it was just a coincidence and such. "Are you coming or not?"

She nodded and silently followed me out the door.

End of Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it? Maybe how to improve and such, like grammar or sentence structure. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Until You Came Along

Title: Is This It?   
Author: Aibi   
Disclaimer: Totally not mine, everything belongs to JK Rowling. If it was mine, I would of put Canon!Draco and Canon!Ginny together by now ;)   
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing my fic! I can't believe I could miss such a HUGE mistake like that. *shakes head* But still, thank goodness you guys told me about it, or else it would have been even more embarrassing. By the way, Drake means dragon also, but it's the English version instead. :) This chapter is more leaning against rated R, I don't know if I need to change it though, since I read anything and everything. Let me know though, I don't want people to freak out if it's necessary. ****

Chapter 2 – Until You Came Along

Virginia and I made our way down the building. There were so many of the company's employees trying to suck up to me, thinking they could get a promotion or a raise if they were on my good side. You wish. I don't have to any power over this company, but even if I did, they would be the first ones I would fire. They're sounding very much like Crabbe and Goyle. Come to think of it, I don't even know why I kept those goons around me for so long, must have been my younger self's weird thinking.

Adam, my driver, was waiting for us with my car. Both of us went into the back seat and we sat in silent. I decided I would be the first to break the silence.

"So Virginia... Tell me a bit about yourself." I had to be clever, I would not want to slip something she never mentioned about her or her family when I insult her. _That_ would be unwise.

She thought about it a little before answering me. "I'm from London, England. Um, I am the youngest child and the only female in the family of nine. I have 6 older brothers along with my mum and dad."

I knew she had a lot of brothers, but _six_? No wonder they had always been dirt poor and all their clothes were hand-me-downs. "You don't have to answer this but what made you leave your family and come over to the US? You seem like a family person with such a big family."

She dumbly grinned when I mentioned she had a big family, but suddenly her smile turned into a frown. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what happened. Hey my guess is that she got tired of being so poor and decided to run away to find someone rich to marry.

"I guess I just needed to get out of that place, I was always overshadowed by my siblings' achievements. But still, I had doubts if I should really go, but when I told my family my decision and saw their reaction, I knew I had made the right choice. Almost my whole family screamed at me at me negatively. Other than Bill and Charlie, and the twins," she paused when she noticed my confusion, "Bill and Charlie are my oldest brothers. And I have two brothers who were identical twins. My oldest brothers said nothing because both of them worked outside of London and also they had always supported my decisions. Fred and George were against it, but they knew no one could change my decision, even if you lock me up and throw away the key. But the rest of them didn't take my decision lightly, they all seemed as if they wanted to strangle me. I have never seen my mum so furious, my dad had to hold her back before she could get anywhere near me. I don't see why they made such a big deal out of it. I mean, I've graduated from school and I had to get a job _somewhere_. But the difference is that the _somewhere_ was just not in England. My brothers left right after they graduate, so why couldn't I do the same?"

She blushed when she found herself rambling off about her family. The car stopped as we arrived at a shopping centre. We went inside and she was already sticking her head as close to the glass as she could. It was like a child's first time going to a toy store. I don't know if she noticed the stares that were focused at her, but she ignored them as she continued looking at the different stores. I wonder if she ever took Muggle Studies since she seemed not too frightened by the crowded traffics and whatnot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had been walking around for more than two hours and she's _still_ going through all the shops. I had been zoning out quite a lot, since I was really bored and sleepy. Speaking of Weasley, where did she go? Nope, she's not here. Er nope, she's not there either. Uh oh.

I finally notice I was standing in front of a store that I vowed never to go near again. "Virginia? Where did you run off to? Let's not play hide and seek." Don't tell me she went into it. The shop's name was Mystix, and it sold none of other than women lingerie. I don't think she _would_ go into such store, but I wouldn't' be surprised if she did.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Mr. Asher? What are you doing staring at the um. lingerie? I was over there." She pointed to the store diagonally across from where we were standing. I knew she's mocking me right now. Inside her tiny little brain, she's laughing at me, saying how stupid I am.

__

Ladies and Gents, the score is now tied - Weasley 1, Malfoy 1. That was brought to you by Malfoy's brain ~ He's better than you! What? I didn't realize that we were keeping scores. Stupid weasel, think she could outsmart me. Never! Never in a million years!

She tried to suppress her laughing, but failed miserably. She went into the gift shop that sold glass ornaments, the one that she pointed to just before.

Aha! See! I told you! She was laughing at me, I've only 'met' her for what, just a few hours? And she had somehow found a way to embarrass me already.

Payback time. It is time for me to be the Draco Malfoy that everyone had _loved_ back at Hogwarts. "So _Virgin_ia, what _are_ you look at right now?" I assumed she was still a virgin, it's not like she could do anything with her hotheaded brothers around.

"Just looking around these ornaments. I'm sure they are not as _fascinating_ as the lingerie though. But I wouldn't know now, would I Mr. Asher?" She grinned and turned her attention back to the stupid glass animals on the shelf. _Ding! Ding! There goes the Weasel, scoring another point._

"I am sure you wouldn't know. But if you're not going to buy those, 'glass animals' of yours, we need move along. I don't have all day you know." I exited the shop and found her trailing after me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Asher, do you think we could get something to eat?"

"Sure, why not. I need to rest anyway, and my feet are killing me. And no thanks to you, Miss I-Want-To-Go-Through-Every-Single-Shop-In-This-Shopping-Centre Weasley." I snapped at her for no reason and she didn't know how to answer me back.

Ah, a place to sit. Right now, I don't even care there's stains on these plastic seats, I just need a place to sit down and rest. "Why don't you go get something to eat? I'll wait here." Let's see if the Muggle Studies classes at Hogwarts are a joke or not.

I saw her going to McDonald's counter and was enthralled from the packed hamburgers, drink dispensers and potato fries on the side. She hid her face well but she look a little too determined when ordering the food. It was actually quite funny though, but still she managed quite well, other than fumbling a little when she paid for the food.

Hey here she comes. I'm not a big fan of greasy food since they make you fat, but right now they just smell so damn good. Wonder if I could steal one or two of those fries. But before I could reach the fries, she smacked my hand away _real_ hard.

She looked up and stared at my face. "What do you think you're doing? Get your own food."

I put on my best Malfoy-puppy pout, hoping she would fall for it. "Just one? It's just one and you have so many." I reached again and _almost_ got one, but she was faster and smacked my hand away once again.

"Just because you're my boss, it doesn't mean you can just grab the food that I paid for. And don't bother to try using that puppy face on me, I do have six old brothers at home. But if you really _do_ want some, then go ahead and take some." She pushed the tray towards me, but suddenly, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

"It's alright. I'm not _that_ hungry. Just finish the food." So damn hungry. My stomach grumbled slightly. I should have picked up something from my office before I came out here. It was pass lunchtime already and I haven't had a single speck of food enter my mouth.

She finished her burger and began eating the fries. Was I hallucinating from my hunger or did she just suck a little too long on the fries that she was holding and the straw from her drink?

Blood rushes down from my head down to my southern region. I was feeling light-headed from the lack of oxygen and blood. Luckily she didn't see me staring at her mouth, but she did notice my stomach's grumble and her face soften from her uptight face from before. "Are you sure you don't want some? I won't be able to finish all these anyway. You need to eat something, I don't want you to faint, you know, or else I won't be able to get back."

I didn't need pity from a Weasley, especially when I was totally aroused by the way she ate. "I'm alright. Can you just finish your food? I'll drop you off back at work, then I'll grab a bite." And get rid of my current problem, one that was much worst than my hunger, I added silently.

She frowned. "Fine. Whatever you say, you're the boss."

I called Adam to pick us up. After I put my mobile phone back in my coat pocket, I stared at her again. 

Oh lord... What did I do to deserve this? I know I wasn't very _nice_ back at Hogwarts, but this is just torture. I was supposed to hate Wesley and tease her as much as possible, not lust after her. And because of her, I have this huge hard-on in my pants, waiting for release, while she's just taking her time chewing her fries, which somehow got longer than the last time I saw them.

I need to get out of here, anywhere, anywhere but here, anywhere other than sitting in front of her. I wonder if she was doing this on purpose, or if it was just the way she ate. If it were the latter, then I hope all the guys found a way to get rid of their problem or stay away from her.

Finally! She's done. She took the tray and threw away the garbage. While she went to clean up, I took my chance of escaping. I stood up and headed for the shopping centre exit, not bothering to wait for her. I caught a glimpse of her when I stood up and turned, I saw that she was surprised at my actions and was quite confused. It made me want to stop and wait, but I was mad at her for turning me on and also I didn't want her to see the bulge in my pants.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was really really bad. When she finally found the car, I was already inside. The whole trip back to the office was silent and I leaned against the car door with my legs crossed. This was really embarrassing. But luckily the car ride was short than I thought it would be and the car was driven to the building's entrance.

"Virginia. I don't feel so well, so I'll be heading home. If Grandfather asks where I am, tell him I went home." She nodded and quickly left the car.

Once she closed the door, Adam's and my eyes met and he nodded just once, knowing where I wanted to go.

My car headed towards the bar. She better be there, or else I would have to find some girl to bang.

And she was.

End of Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Finally I'm done chapter 2. Sorry about the lateness, blame the other talented writers for making me read all their D/G goodness ^^;; Then there were the hockey games, band concert that last forever and my laziness. I started writing a later chapter instead of writing this one. Tsktsk at myself.


End file.
